1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air flow rate control apparatus for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of internal combustion engines have a movable throttle valve for controlling the rate of air flow into engine combustion chambers. In some automotive vehicles powered by internal combustion engines, an engine throttle valve is driven by an electric motor in response to vehicle driver's requirement. In such cases, it is desirable that the engine throttle valve can quickly respond to the vehicle driver's requirement.